


Eles eram terríveis juntos

by JaneDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Não canon, Sherlock ama Molly, a mulher que não contava, apenas uma ideia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDi/pseuds/JaneDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Há uma razão pela qual Molly Hooper não aparece nas histórias originais de Sir ACD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eles eram terríveis juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira incursão em AOW (um pouco temerosa, eu confesso).

Eles são terríveis juntos.

Ele é muito arrogante e egoísta, por uma escolha própria. Seu ego é considerado inflamado e ele fala com qualquer um com uma certeza e uma falta de tato impressionante. Sua confiança em torno de tudo é esmagadora, as pessoas não gostam de ficar ao seu lado.

Ela é gentil, mansa, risonha. No entanto, sua timidez é alta para com desconhecidos e cora com tanta facilidade que ela tem que colocar o rosto para baixo em cada situação levemente constrangedora que aparece. O que ocorre muitas vezes, mas as pessoas gostam dela, a garota gentil e amável.

Ele usa as pessoas a seu favor. Um amigo para dividir as despesas e ajuda-lo a concentra-lo; uma senhoria que faz seu café da manhã e arruma seu apartamento; um policial que dá acesso a casos obscuros dentro da polícia, um médico que dá o acesso a um hospital, uma patologista que o dá acesso a corpos.

As pessoas a usam: outros médicos que pedem para cobrir o seu tempo; os vizinhos que a forçam a recolher seus lixos; seu chefe que manda fazer coisas fora seu trabalho; um detetive que toma seu tempo e o seu coração.

 

As pessoas sempre olham para ele: alto, bem vestido, sempre elegante e bem alinhado. Estranhamente bonito, flexível, com olhos azuis esverdeados ferinos e um sorriso manipulador.

Ninguém a via, ela passava despercebida. Uma mulher pequena, magra demais, sem os atributos femininos destacados, e com senso de estilo questionável.

 

Ele tem um crânio.  
Ela tem um gato.

 

Ele tem problemas com drogas.  
Ela, auto estima.

Ela é terrivelmente apaixonada por ele e diz que ele pode pedir o que quiser dela.  
Ele é indiferente e pede para que ela finja a morte dele.

Eles são, em todos os aspectos, horríveis juntos. E não é à toa que quando as pessoas os veem juntos, torcem os narizes, cerram as bocas.

Foram conselhos: “ele vai machucar você...”;   
“o que você pretende com isso?”  
“é mais um dos seus jogos?”  
“por favor, você merece alguém que a ame de verdade?”

No entanto, eles viram algo que poucas pessoas podem ver. Ela o tornou mais humano, afável e feliz. Ele a ensinou a ser ambiciosa, brava e corajosa. 

Haviam tardes e noites em cima de experiências químicas.

Haviam casos nos fins de semana.

E então ambos iam rir das situações ridículas. Um beijo carinhoso trocado, as mãos entrelaçadas.

As pessoas já não pensavam que eles eram terríveis juntos. Agora, quando ambos viam aquele casal percebiam que eles eram essenciais juntos.

E então seu amigo iria escrever sua biografia.

“Ridículo Watson!” ele esbravejou com a ideia, no entanto, secretamente ele estava feliz, toda a lógica da dedução , uma verdadeira ciência, sendo expostas através dos casos mais intrigantes e misteriosos. Sim era uma boa ideia.

A fama veio para o detetive e então inimigos. Um e depois outro e outro. Sua pessoa mais querida e amada foi ameaçada e ele percebeu que tudo havia um preço.

Gentilmente ele pediu que o nome dela fosse retirado de todos os relatos, o bom médico e seu melhor amigo entendeu de imediato e sem questionar, fez com que Molly Hooper, para todos os efeitos, não existisse e passasse despercebida na grande aventura que era a vida de Sherlock Holmes.

O detetive tinha lhe dito uma vez, Molly não era sua aventura, seu enigma ou um caso. Sua amada esposa era apenas sua simplicidade.

E então, hoje, para quem pegar os brilhantes livros de Sir. ACD, pseudônimo do Dr. Watson, não encontra o nome de Molly por uma razão apenas. Sherlock Holmes a amou demais.

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia para esse texto surgiu a partir de uma confissão que li na internet sobre o quão triste era Molly não ser uma personagem original dos contos do detetive.  
> Hum.. uni dois e dois e então...  
> Comentários são bem vindos ;)


End file.
